Uzumaki Ryooki
by Uzumaki Ryooki
Summary: The story behind the squirrels and Uzumaki Ryooki. Poor Naruto, what if the squirrels had teamed up with Itachi to conspire against Naruto? What would be the out come of poor naruto? SasuNaru, SasuRyoo BEWARE THE SQUIRRELS!
1. One True Love

BEWARE THE SQUIRRELS!

Written by: Uzumaki Ryooki

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here but Uzumaki Ryooki. But I obviously don't own the last name.

This story was actually inspired by an anonymous reviewer, who reviewed to one of my friends stories. It's also dedicated to said person.

Summary: Dedicated to "OC Hater". The story behind the squirrels and Uzumaki Ryooki.

Note: This will get more serious as it goes along…just not yet. .

Chapter 1

_Naruto ran through the flowery field, not taking heed to the little fallen sakura blossoms on the ground that he was currently crushing and stomping into the mud._

_Time seemed to slow as Naruto ran to where his one-true-love was waiting for him. His face was exploding in pure joy and happiness, as he got nearer to the one he loved most._

_He knew this was a dream. This would never have happened any other way. It was just his lover's way. Though always around him, his dream mate never realized his feelings._

_Naruto's face shone with excitement as he grew closer and closer._

_Only five more steps and he would be there. Only five more steps until he made it to his steaming bowl of ramen. His one true love._

_Only four more steps and time seemed to slow even further._

_Only three more steps and Naruto's world came crashing to a halt. For there, behind his waiting steaming bowl of ramen, awaited what he dreaded most in the world. _

_He saw the evil smirk widen on the ugly face._

'_How did he find me here! Why now! I was so close!...wait…were are his buddies? He never comes alone…' _

_Naruto began to panic as he began to frantically look around for the others. When he didn't see any of them, it made him all the more nervous._

_He turned to stare at the blood red eyes that seemed to pierce him to his soul._

_His knees began to feel weak. His hands shook as he felt for a kunai, only to find that there were none. Naruto's nervous panic began to change to all out hysterics. _

_His eyes never left the blood red ones staring back. He hated those eyes. He had so many dreams of them, haunting him, taunting him, mocking him, chasing him, and attacking him._

_Naruto was too caught up in the blood red orbs to notice the purely evil chuckle that had started to ring out through his dream world._

_The blonde was shaken from his trance when his knees finally gave out, sending him crashing to the ground._

_The figure with blood red eyes took a step closer to the ramen and Naruto began to feel desperate._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He sounded pathetic. It was more of whimpering or begging than shouting or demanding._

_The figure only laughed that hideous high screechy laugh that always erupted from those lips._

_Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as his steaming bowl of ramen burst into flames._

"_NO! HOW COULD YOU?" Naruto's voice cracked under the pressure of his anguished cry._

_Tears slowly leaked from his eyes as he looked at the squirrel before him._

"_HOW COULD YOU?WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!"_

_The squirrels just laughed and closed his blood red eyes. "Why? Why you asked?"_

_Naruto cringed at the high-squeaky-jittery voice._

"_I do it because humans are stupid and worthless. Humans are lower beings and they need to learn their place. Beware. We will attack at dawn, and we will show no mercy."_

_:beep beep:_

_Neither of the two said a word at the strange sound._

_:beep beep:_

_The squirrel looked at his watch and turned of the timer that was beeping. "Aw, time for tea! I wonder if we'll have shrimp or oysters this time around." _

_The squirrel looked up to the blonde still weeping on the floor before him. "Sorry, we'll have to continue this later. But beware. No mercy Naruto. And don't try to run. We are always watching you. Always watching…"_

_The scene began to fade until Naruto was left alone to cry in utter darkness._

_Naruto's breath was knocked out of his lungs as he was attacked by the cold freezing feeling that now engulfed his body. 'WHAT THE HELL? IS IT THE ATTACK!'_

_Naruto shut his eyes as a blinding light flashed all around him._

'_THEY'RE ATTACKING! WELL! I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!'_

_TBC_

Well, here's the first part. Hope you all liked it. .


	2. The 'First Attack!

BEWARE THE SQUIRRELS!

Written by: Uzumaki Ryooki

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here but Uzumaki Ryooki. But I obviously don't own the last name.

This story was actually inspired by an anonymous reviewer, who reviewed to one of my friends stories. It's also dedicated to said person.

Summary: Dedicated to "OC Hater". The story behind the squirrels and Uzumaki Ryooki.

Note: This will get more serious as it goes along…just not yet. .

Chapter 2

Sasuke had been the first to arrive at the bridge that morning, but of course, that was completely normal.

The sun hadn't even risen yet, which meant that it was about 5:45 or so, and he didn't have to even be there until 7, which was the actual meeting time.

Even though he was always the first on there, he had never actually come this early. So, why was he there so early? He didn't even really now. All he knew was some how some stupid squirrels had gotten into his house and when they knocked something over it woke him up. That was at about 3:27. It took him until 5:03 to actually get them out, and then he had to clean up their mess until about 5:36. By that time he was wide awake and livid. So he tossed the idea of sleep out the window and got ready to go to the meeting place at the bridge. Maybe the fresh air would help him relax.

Was he relaxing in the nice chilled air?

Nope.

Why?

The squirrels had followed him. On his way there they had even started throwing rocks at him. He had tried to catch the little devils, but to no avail.

So he just kept his calm and leaned up against the railing of the bridge. And so that was how he stayed as the squirrels continued to throw nuts at him…well…except for the uncontrollable twitch that had developed at his left eye.

--

And that was how Sakura found 'her Sasuke'. Sakura gasped in horror and yelled at the squirrels to leave 'her Sasuke' alone.

She messed the way his twitch increased every time she said the words 'my Sasuke'.

Sakura, in her blind rage at having 'her Sasuke' brutally and unjustly attack by these rodents, let her Inner Sakura take control.

Sasuke couldn't help but cock an eyebrow, open his eyes, and stare openly with his mouth hanging slightly open as Sakura began cussing the squirrels out and throwing chunks of the bridge at them that she had ripped out.

Sasuke almost cringed as he saw the fire literally flaming in her now red eyes, and her display of hidden strength. Almost.

He continued to watch this very unlady like display of language and brute strength as the pink haired girl continued to chuck pieces of the bridge they were standing on at the squirrels that had redirected their fire at her instead of Sasuke.

Sasuke was just mentally started patting himself on the back at having successfully stopped the unexplained twitching of his left eye when he heard a loud cracking and splashing noise as the bridge jerked oddly.

Sasuke almost mentally screamed as his eye started twitching again.

He turned a heated glare to the now normal Sakura…well…almost normal. She had stopped mid throw, so now he saw a normal Sakura with a chunk of cement larger than herself being held over her head. He also had to admit that she looked considerably paler than usual…maybe it was because of the new decoration on her face?...He really didn't think that 'squirrel' was the new fashion though,

His twitch increased as Kakashi took that moment to pop in between where he stood and were Sakura stood.

--

Kakashi stayed silent.

He didn't know what to think.

He looked at his raven haired stupid to see that he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, his clothes were wrinkled, his hair was messed up, he was covered in nuts, he was wearing socks with his ninja sandals, said socks were mismatched, and his left eye was twitching at an alarmingly fast rate.

Kakashi decided not to asked and turned to Sakura. He didn't know which was worse. Sasuke or Sakura. She was a similar state of disarray. Her dress at twisted around, she was missing a ninja sandal, her make up was smeared down her face, her hair seemed to be standing on end, she was covered in dirt, rocks, gravel, and nuts, she had a boulder of cement larger than herself that she had ripped up from the poor bridge help over her head, she was as pale as cottage cheese, and she had a squirrel on her face looking her straight in the eye.

Kakashi sighed. He knew he should have slept longer, maybe even gone out to get a snack.

He slowly walked his way over to Sakura who was standing stock still. He was annoyed as he had to jump over large holes in the bridge to get over to her. He definitely wasn't going to be the one paying for this.

Once he was standing directly behind her, he raised his hand to touch her shoulder, but before he got there the squirrel screeched and then Sakura in turn screamed.

The next events happened in mere seconds.

The squirrel jumped down Sakura's dress, Sakura swung around with the boulder and sent Kakashi flying through the air and crashing into an unsuspecting Sasuke.

The other squirrels came in to attack and swarmed over Kakashi and Sasuke and then dragged them off the bridge.

Sakura threw the boulder into the air and danced around, screaming, trying to get the squirrel out of her dress.

The squirrel ran out of the dress without the girl knowing and ran over to his companions that were attacking Kakashi and Sasuke.

Sakura stopped dancing around as she noticed that a.) the squirrel was gone, and b.) there was a dark shadow growing around her.

Sakura looked up to see the giant boulder falling towards her currant location. She screamed and ran, but didn't run fast enough.

The boulder crashed into the bridge and the bridge collapsed taking Sakura down with it to the river below.

That's when everything stopped.

The squirrels stopped and listened for a moment until a drum bursting scream was heard as a furious Sakura realized that she was wet, and her dress was ruined.

The squirrels started to fidget as Sakura climbed up the bridge rubble.

As soon as she reached the top, the squirrels scattered, and the pink haired girl was left…speechless.

Before her was a tied up Sasuke and Kakashi, but that was the big part.

Somehow those wicked squirrels had been able to change what he had been wearing.

Sakura looked Kakashi over first.

Kakashi now wore a skin tight green leotard, with yellow leg warmers. His mask was gone and huge thick fake mustaches were glued to his eyebrows. His hair was even dyed black and somehow pasted down and cut into the bowl hair cut.

That was just…frightening. Not 'silence worthy'.

What was 'silence worthy' was what they had done to Sasuke. Sakura had to try very hard not to hyperventilate.

Sasuke now wore a tight shiny leather hot pink miniskirt, white thigh highs, hot pink spike healed boots, a tight shiny leather hot pink mid rift halter-top, and a shiny leather hot pink jacket that ended the same place shirt did and was trimmed in bleach white fur. His eyes were covered in eyeliner, mascara, and sparkly white eye shadow, and his lips were smothered in a glittery pink lip gloss. His hair had been straightened and then made to do the flip (kind of like…Yuna on ffx-2) and it was toped off with a big hot pink bow.

…Sakura couldn't take it anymore…she busted up laughing.

Both males turned to glare at the pink haired girl through tear filled eyes. They both wanted to cry so bad, but neither of them would let themselves be humiliated further.

"Wow, too bad Naruto isn't here, he would just die!" the giggling girl managed to get out between laughs.

Both guy's eyes narrowed considerably.

'Yes…were is Naruto? The number one prankster…' From there their thoughts turned dark, very dark. Too dark to be written in a story that is rated T.

Before Sakura knew what had happened, she had been left all alone.

She blinked confusedly for a few moments wondering where they had gone, but in the end she couldn't come up with anything, so she decided to go tell Naruto about what she had just witnessed.

TBC

Well, I hope that you guys are liking this. A very select few of you are probably wondering why I dedicated this to 'OC Hater'. Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out later. .


End file.
